Return
by wind-and-shade
Summary: Yelena has been waiting weeks for Valek's return, and when he finally appears out of the blue one evening it is up to her to care for him. Lemons in later chapters- please rate/review etc etc
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfic so please review/rate/give feedback etc etc. This is the first part of what will probably be a 2 or 3 part fic. Rated M for later chapters. Excuse lack of lemons in this chapter if that's what you were hoping for :L._

**1**

Yelena stared out over the battlements. The sun was sinking lower and lower, staining the horizon pink and orange as it went, and a chill wind had picked up. She shivered and tugged her cloak tighter around her shoulders. It wasn't her cloak really; she had taken it from Valek's rooms after he'd been gone a few weeks. She told herself she was only borrowing it, and only because the weather was turning and she had no cloak of her own; deep down she knew this wasn't the case… She missed him more than she could say, and she could barely understand why. He'd left six weeks earlier without ceremony or explanation- she rarely worried when he took off like this, he often carried out secret missions and had been known to disappear for up to two weeks at times… but this was different. He had seemed uncharacteristically panicked before he left, and had been gone far longer than she was comfortable with. She had taken to watching the sun set over the battlements every night for the past two weeks, watching anxiously for signs of his return or even a messenger, but to no avail. Darkness was falling faster and earlier with the coming winter, and she had been forced to return to her rooms sooner each evening, which did nothing to ease her mind.

The sun slipped out of sight and before long had pulled the rainbow spectrum of coloured light with it. With a sigh, Yelena turned and began walking across the wall in the direction of her rooms. The wind had begun to gust harder and she increased her pace as Valek's cloak flapped around her ankles, leather boots hardly making a sound on the weathered stone. Just as she reached the watchtower she had entered from, there was a scuffling and a quickly stifled cry from behind her. Without turning she practically bolted the rest of the way into the watch room, hastily tucking herself against the wall and catching her breath and her thoughts. She mentally kicked herself for her cowardly actions, but eventually steeled herself to peer around the corner of the archway that sheltered her. It took a moment for her to process what she was seeing, but after a moment, she recognised the panting figure huddled against the battlements and muffled in a heavy travelling cloak.

"Valek!" she gasped. The figure's head snapped upwards, his body tensed and his eyes found the source of the voice. Bright blue eyes pierced her brown ones with a spark of recognition.

"Yelena" He said with relief. His body relaxed and he slumped against the wall and Yelena hurried to his side, catching him and laying him on his back before he struck the ground.

"Valek? Valek what happened!" The wind tugged open Valek's cloak and Yelena stifled a scream as she saw what lay beneath. His black woollen shirt was soaked with blood. She knelt beside him, frozen in shock for a beat.

"For god's sake girl get this thing off me" He barked hoarsely. Yelena snapped back to life "knife in my belt" Valek croaked. Yelena burst into action, pulling the long slender dagger from its sheath and carefully slicing the bloodied garment down the centre and pulling it from his body. Valek hissed at the biting cold and sudden movement, Yelena could hardly imagine the torment of scaling the sheer walls with this kind of injury. She quickly proceeded to tear a jagged strip of cloth from the hemline of her own cloak, and pressed it hard to the gash before wrapping the remaining length of cloth around his lean torso. He grunted at the pressure but she shushed him. "Wait here, I'm going to get help" Yelena said, making to stand up and run, until Valek's hand closed around her wrist with surprising ferocity.

"No" He said through gritted teeth. Yelena stared at him and cursed but Valek cut across her. "NO, Yelena. No one must know." Yelena glared at him but knew better than to argue.

"I can't carry you to your rooms alone and you know it, Valek" but Valek just shook his head and motioned for her to help him up. A moment later, the pair swayed in the now ferocious winds as Yelena struggled to help him to the watchtower.

The journey back to Valek's apartments was torturously long, and interspersed with ducking into shadows and corners to avoid guards or drunken soldiers. Eventually they arrived back at Valek's apartments. Yelena shouldered open the door and heaved Valek to the sofa where he collapsed with a grunt.

"Yelena it's not as bad as it looks," were the first words he managed. Yelena raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure," she muttered sceptically. By now she'd figured that Valek wasn't going to die on her, but she was far from relaxed. She peeled his cloak away from his shoulders and quickly laid him down, stemming the flow of blood with fresh linens from the washbowl. The room would have been cold but luckily she had lit a fire earlier; Yelena had taken to spending some nights on Valek's sofa, too self-conscious to sleep in his bed yet not wanting to be apart from his extensive collection of books and papers, but she wasn't about to confess this when he hadn't yet questioned the existence of a roaring fire in a room which had been 'deserted' for six weeks. Yelena wet the white sheet and wrung it before gently dabbing it across Valek's chest. He'd stopped panting by now and instead sat in stony silence, regarding her meticulous work with a sort of fierce interest, which she found quite disconcerting. Yelena noticed his frame was leaner than before; he had clearly not been getting enough to eat. She glanced up at his face too, which looked thinner and worn. His eyes betrayed exhaustion he refused to let his demeanour reflect. She worked in silence, cleaning around the wound. Once most of the blood had been wiped away it looked much less menacing. She glanced up at his face again.

"It's not very deep," she said quietly "It'll heal soon, it just needs rest." Valek nodded once in response, and a silence stretched between them. Yelena took a breath, wildly curious but aware that the wrong question or too _many _questions would result in weeks of stubbornness from her mentor.

"Where did you go?" she asked after a moment. Valek sighed and turned to stare into the flames. "

Sitia" he said bluntly. Disappointed, Yelena pulled a pile of bandages towards her. Valek held gauze to the wound, just above his kidney, and winced as he moved into a sitting position, refusing Yelena's offer of help. She knelt on the cushions beside him and carefully wound the bandages around his middle, slender arms circling his torso as she passed it under his arms, pulling it perhaps a little too tightly to secure it. Valek grunted.

"Christ girl pull a little harder why don't you," he muttered, not unkindly. Yelena glared at him. Valek stared back "My work does not concern you" he said quietly, "I'm sorry Yelena, I really am." Valek reached up a hand, and to Yelena's utter astonishment, cupped her cheek. His hands were warm but coarse from days away, but they felt so indescribably safe to her. She leaned into his palm almost subconsciously as his thumb began to wander absently over her cheekbone.

"I don't care if it isn't my business, I want to know," She said. Valek chuckled darkly. Yelena suddenly became very conscious of how close they were sitting. Her knees were tucked up beneath her and gently nudged Valek's thighs as he turned a little to face her. It really had been too long since she'd seen him. She could feel his hand begin to move away from her face, but before it could she caught it and quickly turned her face to kiss his palm. She froze, blushing furiously, after a moment, she allowed both their hands to fall. She looked up at his face through her lashes, and was again surprised to see how close they were, foreheads almost touching. What surprised her even more was the soft smile playing about Valek's lips as he leaned in a little more. Almost delirious from the nearness of him, she let out a tiny sigh, which was swiftly enveloped by Valek's lips as they met hers. Utterly stunned, Yelena froze momentarily before succumbing to the melting warmth, which spread from every point of contact joining their bodies, however small. Her soft lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to tease the inner crevices of her mouth. She felt him lay his hand gently on her knee as her hand shyly rested on the area of skin around his waist she had just bandaged. After a few seconds, although it seemed like hours to Yelena, Valek pulled away a little.

"You should go to bed, Yelena," He murmured "We'll talk in the morning". She swallowed and, though it killed her, pulled back a little more, nodding her head. She stood and swiftly moved towards the door, gathering her cloak up from the floor where she had thrown it on her way in. Neither said any more. She returned to her rooms still reeling from the overwhelming events of that evening. Still delighted by Valek's return and shell-shocked from their _kiss._ When she finally slept that night, it was curled under Valek's cloak with the taste of his lips still lingering on hers.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait, not gonna lie I have no idea whatsoever where this story is going, I make it up as I go along. Let me know what you think! Feedback and criticism welcomed, as well as ideas as to where you think it should go next! Thanks for reading_

**2**

The next week passed in a flurry of confused activity. As soon as the commander had learned of Valek's return his time had been consumed by an extreme amount of meetings and errands. The few times Yelena had seen him it had been for barely seconds; naturally, he had little time for her. Hd looked, if possible, even more tired and haggard than he had the night she found him on the battlements. Every time she thought back to that night her heart fluttered a little in her chest. A wave of nervous energy carried her through the days spent without Valek. She felt energised for the first time in six weeks, filled with a thrilling sense of vitality- she couldn't tell if it was caused by Valek's presence alone, or from the events later that night…

After that first week the hubbub had calmed a little, and Yelana took to returning each night to the battlements to watch the sunset. Now that Valek had returned she realised how truly stunning Ixia looked at dusk, as distracted as she'd been with anxiousness, she now regarded the town and stretches of open fields with a sense of fond appreciation. She often found her mind wandering aimlessly through relaxed and mundane thoughts, only occasionally lingering on Valek's business. He'd said he'd been in Sitia, in her homeland… Yelena hardly doubted it- his tanned, lean body stuck out like a sore thumb in a city full of fair, pale faces. She chose not to dwell on it, content for the time being.

But while her mind was rested, she was far from at peace.

"_Duck_, Yelena!" shouted Ari, as Janco's hand sliced through the air and _thwacked _into her side. She gasped and stepped back, stunned out of her thoughts by the fourth strike she'd let past her guard that morning. Janco laughed and punched the air as Ari rolled his eyes and stepped forwards to Yelena's side. "What's got into you today?" he asked, moving to check a bruise blossoming on her cheekbone from the previous afternoon. Yelena glared at him and brushed his hand away.

"Nothing" she muttered "Let's go again". She couldn't remember ever being this distracted, even throughout Valek's absence she had trained with a resigned ferocity, and she hadn't lost a spar with Janco for even longer. Janco's laugh slid away as he regarded Yelena's face, cocking his head to one side before exchanging a knowing glance with Ari. Yelena missed none of this. "_What_?" she snapped at her friends. Janco smirked and Ari grinned, shaking his head.

"Ever since _Valek _got back…" Janco teased,

"And don't try telling us your relationship is _purely professional_" Ari put on a high-pitched voice, mocking Yelena, who slapped his arm. "_Ooh Valek, you have poisoned my heart! Let me taste your sweet antido-" _Yelena blushed scarlet

"Shut _UP_!" she shouted. Ari and Janco collapsed into laughter and Yelena could have hit herself. _For the love of fuck they were only teasing you_. She sighed and allowed a broad smile onto her face; she was good at faking them by now. "Ok I think you two have had enough for one day", she said, changing the subject "if you're going to be so immature I'm going to have a bath". Yelena turned on her heel, laughing over her shoulder at her friends. She pushed open the heavy wooden door, Ari and Janco's chuckles following her as she stepped out into the corridor.

She walked straight into Valek.

His hand was raised, about to knock on the door Yelena had just pulled open, and she collided with him at full force. He looked down at her, surprised, with a very strange expression on his face. Yelena made eye contact, flushed again and stumbled back into the training room.

"Valek!" cried Ari, catching sight of him as he stepped in after Yelena

"Speak of the devil," laughed Janco. Yelena glared at him and he winked. Valek smiled wanly, nodding politely to Yelena, whose cheeks were still a little pink, before addressing the three of them.

"It's good to see you again" He began, cutting across Ari as he began to ask questions eagerly. "I'm sure you're desperate to know where I've been, but as you already know, Yelena" His piercing blue eyes met hers again. This time she didn't look away. "I am indisposed to share this information". Ari groaned and Janco rolled his eyes.

"Always the mysterious one, Valek" he sighed. Valek ignored him and continued, a slight smile playing about his usually solemn features.

"As I'm sure you're aware, the travelling carnivals will be in the area from tomorrow night." Yelena perked up at this point. The carnivals had always been a highlight of the season for her. For a few days now she had watched performers and artisans pitch their tents and light their fires within sight of the city walls. She thought excitedly of the revellers and fire eaters, and delicate tanned girls who walked on hot coals while gymnasts threw one another through the air or soared on trapezes. She hadn't been permitted to go to the winter festival, however the spring festival was truly a spectacle… She was snapped out of her daydream as Valek addressed her directly, "The Commander will be making an appearance at the carnival tomorrow evening, he of course will be accompanied by his guard and entourage, not that he needs it, but he has requested that I be there to keep an eye on matters just in case," His expression was unreadable "Yelena it would be an excellent opportunity for you to gain some invaluable experience in the field" her eyes narrowed as she considered his offer. There must be a catch, and sure enough "You will not be permitted leave to experience the festival except by this job, however once the commander has left you will not be required to return until the following morning". Valek allowed Yelena a rare smile, appropriate for this just as rare treat. Of course, she was still considered a threat and a murderer, but she wouldn't dare flee while Valek still held the antidote to Butterfly's dust… Yelena sighed and bowed her head slightly.

"Refusal isn't really an option, is it?" She said. Valek shook his head and turned to Ari and Janco.

"Keep an eye on her tomorrow night" He said monotonously. Ari nodded and Janco gave a mock salute.

"Don't worry Valek," Janco said, "We won't let our Yelena get too carried away" He smirked and winked at Yelena, who rolled her eyes.

"Good." Said Valek, turning and making to walk out of the door. At the last minute he turned "I believe you were just about to leave, Yelena?" he asked.

Yelena jumped and, glancing at Ari and Janco, who could barely hide their smirks, hurried to walk beside Valek.

As the door swung shut behind her, realisation suddenly struck her that tomorrow she would be spending an _entire evening _in Valek's company. She could feel the flush rising in her cheeks as she and Valek began to walk towards the west quarters, where both their apartments were situated. They walked several moments in silence. Both their feet made no sound on the flagstone floor, as practiced as each of them were in stealthy movement. They were rounding the corner onto the open corridor where Yelena's rooms were when Valek finally spoke.

"There's a cloak missing from my rooms," he said. Yelena's heart sank to her stomach. He knew. "I wonder, do you know what might have happened to it?" Yelena sighed, seeing no point in lying.

"I took it," she said, "The weather was turning, and I have few warm clothes of my own."

"I assume that's also the reason there was a fire already lit the in my rooms the night we returned?" Valek smirked and Yelena scowled at him. He could read her like a book. They reached the door to Yelena's and without saying a word she turned her back to Valek and began to unlock it. A moment later, she could feel a familiar breath on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Valek, we shouldn…"

"Look at me when you speak to me, Yelena." His voice was silky smooth and sounded _dangerous, _was he threatening her? Yelena swallowed, suddenly anxious, and turned to find his face only inches from hers. Valek's hand was braced casually on the door beside her head. "You know I don't take kindly to trespassers" He murmured, warm breath tickling her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. She could feel herself melting, but desperately tried to hide it.

"And how do you suggest I redeem myself?" She spoke without thinking, but was pleased with the unwavering tone of her voice. Yelena crooked an eyebrow at Valek, who grinned

"Oh, I can think of plenty of ways…" In the time it took for Yelena to blink in surprise, he was on her. He crushed his lips to hers; Yelena froze for a second, utterly stunned, before submitting to the glorious feeling and fiercely kissing him back. Their tongues entwined and Yelena gasped into the kiss as Valek nipped at her lower lip. She pressed her body to his; every inch of space between them was an inch too much. There was no doubt about it, he was unquestionably turned on, perhaps more so than even Yelena. She could feel his manhood pressing into her and ground against it. He actually _growled_ as his hands wandered to the small of her back, gripping her tightly against him and massaging her hips. Yelena snaked one arm up to caress the nape of his neck, and reached the other behind her, opening the door in one movement and pulling Valek into the room, never once breaking the kiss. Valek didn't hesitate to follow. He slammed the door shut with his entire body as he leant against it, gathering Yelena to him and scooping her up by her thighs, squeezing them in his experienced hands as he carried her to the table, sitting her on the edge and cupping her butt. Wave after wave of wanting charged through Yelena's body as Valek began trailing kisses across her jaw. He pecked at her earlobe and continued to her neck, sucking her and biting her wherever her could reach. Yelena wanted more. She spread her knees and wrapped her legs around her, crossing her ankles and pressing closer and closer. She knew Valek could tell she wanted it. They both wanted it. Yelena could hear both their hearts racing, ragged breathing as she felt Valek grin into her neck.

"The trouble you've caused me, Yelena…" He panted, "Don't think you don't deserve what you're getting" Yelena felt Valek's hand caress her knee momentarily, before trailing infuriatingly slowly up her thigh towards her cunt.

"For god's sake Valek" Yelena could have grabbed his hand to force him to move faster, patience certainly wasn't her strongest trait. Valek smirked again and cupped her crotch in his hand, massaging her none too gently, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body as he pinched her clit through her underwear, moving with progressively more enthusiasm. Yelena's breath caught in her throat and she let out an audible moan. She was so wet for him. She felt like she might explode, she wanted him inside her so bad.

Suddenly Valek halted his movements. Yelena almost choked, starting to demand why he had stopped, but a knock at the door stopped her at once. Valek slipped away from her and Yelena practically leapt off her perch on the table, exchanging a terrified glance with Valek, who was utterly composed. He nodded towards the door, an obvious invitation to see who was there. Yelena was anxious, yet furious at the interruption. She strode towards the door, straightening her clothes and running her fingers nervously through her hair. The stranger knocked again, harder this time

"Yelena?" it was Ari's voice. "Are you in there?" Yelena closed her eyes in frustration and pulled open the door.

"What is it?" she said, a little more harshly than she had intended. Ari looked down at her in surprise.

"You forgot your cloak" he said, holding it out to her. Yelena forced herself to smile. "…Is everything alright, Yelena?" he asked after a moment. Yelena took her cloak.

"Thanks, Ari" she said politely, "I'm just a little busy at the moment" Ari nodded, looking a little dejected.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he said, "don't let Valek work you too hard." Yelena smiled inwardly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine" she said, Ari waved a cheery farewell and Yelena shut the door, turning to a now empty room. She sighed as she contemplated the open window. Valek must have left open on his way out. Typical.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies, my updates are few and far between… That's unlikely to change I'm afraid, but thanks for waiting even still- appreciated._

**3**

The change in Valek's character from one encounter to the next had been a surprise to say the least, and even a little disconcerting in Yelena's opinion… That's not to say she didn't greatly appreciate his sudden interest in her. Her heart pumped fast just with the thought of him, and she found herself looking forward to the carnivals even more than she had before, if that was possible. _An entire evening with Valek… _Even before his departure she hadn't been able to spend more than a couple of hours with him at a time.

Yelena smiled happily as she regarded herself in the full-length mirror propped against the wall. She had borrowed it from Dilana, who had been delighted to supply Yelena with a new outfit for that evening, despite her protests. She wore a gown of deep purple silk, so dark it looked black unless the light struck the material at just the right angle. The long sleeves clung to her arms all the way down to her wrists, and the dress itself hugged her slender frame in an almost sensual way. Yelena loved the feel of the silky material on her skin; it ran through her fingers like water as she toyed with the skirt nervously. The square neckline was a little too revealing for her taste, but Dilana had laughed off her muttered complaints. The neck and the waist were studded with pretty purple stones, and Yelena wore a delicate pendant necklace to match. It lay comfortably between her breasts, matched by a pair of tiny stud earrings. Dilana had brushed Yelena's long hair into submission, and it now fell gracefully in loose waves to just above her waist. Despite her previous misgivings about her dress, Yelena had to admit she loved the way she looked tonight…. She just hoped Valek would too.

The sun had near enough set by time Yelena reached the courtyard. Valek had instructed her to meet him there, and sure enough he stood just out of sight, beneath the stone archway leading out of the city. Yelena walked over to him, trying to move as gracefully as possible, if only to do the dress justice. He wore a long jacket, black with dainty, perfect stitching, to just above his knees. His trousers were of the same slightly textured material, and his shirt of a pearly white. He looked relaxed and comfortable for the first time in weeks, despite his attire, however the expression on his face was unreadable as he courteously kissed her hand and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" Yelena smiled and nodded, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow.

They left the courtyard in companionable silence, Valek's arm warm and strong beneath her small, sturdy hand.

As they reached the gate, he cleared his throat slightly and spoke quietly, tilting his head slightly towards her ear. She was only slightly shorter than him, so she was able to hear his words clearly.

"The commander has left already with his guard and entourage, they will go to one of the big tops in the central area, then to buy food from vendors in the eastern quarter. From there he will likely visit the caravans before circling back and leaving." Yelena gave a curt nod of understanding, shifting her gaze to make eye contact with him. Valek shot her a sly smile, "try not to wander off."

They reached the outskirts of the event several minutes later. Yelena could already smell the fires and practically taste the sweet bean bread she could almost hear frying outside the big tops. She felt like a child again, desperate to see everything there was to see, try all of the foods and gaze in wonder at the dancers and magicians. She held herself steady though, clearing her head and keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings. It wouldn't do for Valek to see her behaving unprofessionally. _His behaviour last week could hardly be described as 'professional'_ she found herself thinking. Yelena allowed herself a small smile, which didn't seem to pass Valek by.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself", he said. Yelena thought she detected a teasing tone to his voice. She laughed a little, and was surprised at how cool and relaxed she sounded, despite her racing emotions.

"I feel young again", she said, "I haven't been to a carnival in years, I'd almost forgotten how much I love the atmosphere."

"Young again? Yelena, you're hardly 21 yet," Yelena caught his eye and Valek crooked an eyebrow, "If you're 'old' what does that make me?" A slight blush rose in Yelena's face, but Valek flashed an easy smile and waved the comment away.

Soon enough they had reached the big top. Yelena could feel her eyes opening wider and wider to try and take in the entire thing as they made their way through the gaping entrance. The inside was warm and loud, filled with chatter and music. She spotted Janco with Dilana and waved. She caught Ari's eye, he grinned and raised a steaming drink in a tin tankard. Valek looked at her

"Go to them," he said with a smile, "I'm sure I can keep and eye on the Commander for now" Yelena looked up at him in surprise

"Are you sure that's ok?" She was partly loath to leave him, however the desire to share this night with her friends too was almost overwhelming. Valek shrugged and another smile twitched at the corner of his mouth

"I'll meet you back here in an hour" he said "Don't be late" Yelena grinned and nodded once, gently sliding her hand from Valek's elbow, trailing it teasingly down his arm as she swept towards her friends.

Unfortunately, it only took the best part the next hour for Ari, Janco, and Dilana to get Yelena drunker than she'd allowed herself to be her entire life. The warm liquid Ari offered her straight off the bat was some Sitian ale, completely foreign to most Ixian stomachs, including her own. It tasted like fruit and summer to Yelena, of the sun and the sea and thick silk sheets and velvet. It warmed her to her core as it dived down her throat gulp after gulp after gulp, luxurious sensual furs and exotic spice all in one pewter mug. She was completely intoxicated by time it came for her to meet with Valek, and the thought of her schedule had completely left her mind. The next few hours she spent with her closest friends were some of the best she could remember. Or couldn't, given the circumstances.

It didn't take long for Janco to lead a giggling Dilana from the tent through a small flap in the canvas nearby; arm draped almost too amicably over her shoulder, while hers circled his waist. Ari exchanged a congratulatory wave and a conspiratorial grin with him as they left. To Yelena everything seemed brighter and more colourful, but after a while the tent interior became a little too much.

Ari took her arm gently and steered her outside, away from the heat and the loud colours. Yelena laughed and stumbled a little, and Ari smiled gently at her as they went. They passed a couple locked in a passionate embrace as they left, and another as they approached the edge of the circle of tents. By this time the cool air had cleared Yelena's mind somewhat, but she still walked with about the same amount of composure as a frightened rabbit. She walked into Ari again as they passed a pair of teenagers juggling knives

"Lets find somewhere to sit down," he muttered, catching her by her waist. Yelena laughed stupidly as he lead her inside a nearby tent. It was warm inside, welcome break from the chilly breeze that had come with nightfall, and cluttered with all manner of props and costumes and trunks filled with gizmos and coloured cloth the likes of which Yelena had never seen before. It was clearly a trouper's tent, and it was clearly deserted. As this thought settled in Yelena's mind, she became painfully aware of Ari's arm, still tight around her. She stepped away quickly, not liking where this situation was heading. To her utter dismay, Ari seized her arm, pulling her back towards him. Such was her surprise that she fell back against his chest with a tiny gasp of shock, and his arm snaked its way around her middle.

"Yelena," murmured Ari into her hair, "you smell so good…" Ari's breath was thick with the sickly sweet smell of too much Sitian ale. To Yelena's horror his right arm ran abrasively up her side and grasped her breast, the other arm still holding her tight as he bent and planted a wet kiss on her neck, before grazing it with his teeth. Enough was enough.

"Ari!" she cried, struggling in his vice like grasp "Ari! STOP!" He would not let go. Yelena began to panic; she could feel a scream rising in her throat, yet still did not want to get her friend in trouble. She was stuck. Ari's hands began to wonder over her body more, working lower and lower towards her most private regions until-

"Ari!" a new voice. Yelena jumped in surprise as… _Valek _burst through the opposite opening to the tent. Ari gasped and shoved Yelena away from him, but too late, Valek had already seen what had been happening. In two quick strides he had crossed the tent and punched Ari square in the face. Yelena had to cover her mouth with one hand to stop herself from crying out. Ari went sprawling, clearly out cold, but Valek didn't stop there, he aimed a vicious kick at his side, and Ari's ribs gave a nasty _crack _as his heavy boot made contact, and he would have landed another in quick succession if Yelena hadn't leaped forwards to catch his arm.

"Valek! _Valek_! Stop!" She cried. She could see the wild still rage burning in his eyes as he shifted his piercing blue eyes from Ari's motionless body to hers. Thankfully his gaze softened as he focused on her face, a picture of fearful concern.

"Yelena," he said stiffly. He looked suddenly at Ari again, as if just realising that it had been he who had floored him. "Oh Christ" he muttered, and proceeded to curse colourfully. Yelena thought she was safe to release his arm, and did so, watching her companion carefully, and with mixed emotions to be sure.

"You didn't have to do that," she said quietly after a moment. Valek's poker faced expression slid easily back into place as he regarded her pensively.

"I know he's your friend Yelena," he replied after a moment, "But you can't let that be any reason for him to be able to get away with harassing you. Frankly, I'm embarrassed for him". Yelena frowned up at him, and was struck by the concern she found buried in his stare.

"Valek I… I'm flattered but I don't appreciate your insistence on protecting m-" She was cut off as Valek bent his head and captured her lips with his own. She was pleasantly surprised by this change, this kiss was softer, warmer, and_ safer_ even, than the one they had shared a few days earlier. He ran his tongue lightly over the seam of her lips, and she opened them to him. His tongue toyed with her own, circling gently, swirling shallowly before diving a little deeper. Rotates head, repeats. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and his own circled her waist, hugging her slight frame to him. Their kiss deepened slowly, until Yelena broke away. Valek simply trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, nipping her ear slightly as her passed, and starting to nurse what would surely become a spectacular hickey.

"Valek… Not here," Yelena said, her voice a little lower than usual, Valek ignored her and continued to suck and kiss her neck, "Ari's still here… He's making me uncomfortable." This all despite the fact the he was currently lying face down and unconscious on the floor. Valek sighed and nodded once into her shoulder, before stepping reluctantly away and proceeding to heave Ari up over his shoulder, and exiting the tent with him. Yelena surveyed the tent quickly. The ale still had her a little muddled, however she managed to make her way over to a pile of colourful silks on a wide wooden bed frame. She sat down just as Valek re-entered. He had to look around for a moment in the dim interior before he caught sight of her. He grinned mischievously and was beside her in an instant. Yelena grinned right back, suddenly swelling with her _wanting _for this beautiful man. He sat and Yelena climbed casually into his lap. Valek didn't hesitate to lean back against the screen propped beside the bed, and Yelena straddled his thighs.

"Where were we," she murmured into his ear, before continuing their kiss with renewed vigour. Yelena's dress was hiked up about her waist, and it didn't take long for Valek to remove his hands from her waist and slide them up her smooth thighs, gathering her dress up and pulling it over her head until she was laid bare to him in only her undergarments. He chucked the dress to the floor as Yelena pushed her hands into his jacket, pulling it from his shoulders and making quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, tossing both away in quick succession and starting to work on Valek's belt. She could feel Valek grin into the kiss as she struggled with the stiff buckle. She eventually broke away from his lips in frustration to focus all her attention on it, Valek didn't seem to mind and with a low moan he lowered his lead and began to plant kisses lower and lower. Yelena gasped, belt forgotten as she worked a hand into his dark hair, stroking the back of his neck with her delicate fingers as he continued to make out with her chest, strong arms encircling her waist and fingers trailing patterns on her bare back. Yelena closed her eyes, breathing becoming steadily more rapid, and tilted her head back a little. Suddenly, Valek's hands left her back and cupped her thighs, flipping her onto her back and rolling forwards so he lay on top of her, face buried in her cleavage, hot breath sending waves of pleasure down her spine as he wriggled into a more comfortable position. Valek's head lifted momentarily and Yelena gazed down at him with eyes half lidded with desire.

"Spread your legs for me, Yelena," he murmured, voice husky. Yelena did so, placing her feet gently on the seam between Valek's hips and thighs as he shimmied down her body. She watched as he guided her panties gently down her legs, replacing them with his mouth. He kissed and nibbled her lips and inner thighs as Yelena sighed, entwining her fingers once more in his hair.

"Valek…" She moaned. Valek's tongue flicked her clit teasingly, making her gasp, before brushing it with his lips, then pushing his tongue gently into her opening, dipping in, swirling gently, tasting her, hot breath tickling her higher and higher. Yelena's back arched towards him, _More! _She wanted to cry. Without warning, Valek's tongue was suddenly gone, replaced seamlessly by his index and middle fingers. Yelena's whimpers became more desperate as he pushed in and out of her, focusing on her g-spot as he stretched out his body so he was lying on top of her once more. With his remaining hand he reached up and rolled her right nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger, before lowering his head to the other, sucking the little bud into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth. Yelena groaned and her body rose towards him under his touch, lusting for more as he pinched harder, squeezing her breast hard enough to earn a gasp from her. Valek's fingers worked faster and faster, and he quickly slid another in, massaging her clit with his thumb, making her hips buck. He worked her sensitive little nub one way, then the other, first pressing hard then flicking gently, pushing her close to madness as she moaned and whimpered.

"Valek," She moaned, "I'm gonna come," Yelena breathed heavily and squeezed her eyes shut as, quick as a flash, Valek removed all his digits from her. Yelena cried out in protest before seeing Valek shuck his trousers just as quickly. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him for the first time, and Valek's pleased grin didn't pass her by. He crawled between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He locked eyes with Yelena before pushing into her in one powerful stroke. Yelena's head fell back, mouth open in silent ecstasy as she clinched around him.

"Fuck Yelena you're so _tight!_" Valek grunted through gritted teeth. He pulled out of her and thrust back in, even deeper than before, earning a high moan from Yelena. He pulled out again and began to penetrate her with swift, hard strokes. He pounded into her deeper with every thrust, as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge, clutching the silk sheets beneath her. He lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, allowing him better access to push even deeper inside of her as she cried out his name.

"Valek…_ Valek! _Fuck me, VAleK!" he grunted with each stroke. He too was getting close. Yelena could feel the heat swelling in her core, but just as she was about to come, Valek pulled out of her all the way and flipped her over onto her stomach. He lifted her by her hips and pounded into her right up to the hilt, forcing Yelena's face and chest into the silk sheets, which chafed on her over sensitive nipples, the wave in sensation causing her to cry out in reckless abandon.

"Valek!" she cried. He thrust into her again, gripping her hips tight with his hands and bringing a palm down to strike her butt with every stroke. Yelena tightened around him, breath catching in her throat as Valek snaked an arm around her and pinched her clit tight between his fingers, pulling manipulating it as he bent low and whispered in her ear.

"Come for me, Yelena." She didn't need telling twice. Yelena exploded. She cried out in pleasure and tightened around his cock. Valek pulled out of her and thrust into her one final time, right up to the hilt before throwing his head back and shooting his hot seed inside her trembling body.

Both completely spent, Valek pulled out of her and they both collapsed, panting. Yelena felt Valek's hand on her waist and turned her head to plant a gentle, tender kiss on his jaw. He sighed and met her lips with his once more, before pillowing her head on his arm.

"You're late," Valek chuckled, chest rumbling reassuringly beneath her body. It took a moment for Yelena to realise what he was talking about.

"Oh, _shit_!" she laughed when she remembered, "I completely forgot!" Valek laughed with her

"Well…" He said, leaning over to kiss her again, "We'll just have to make it more memorable won't we?"

_That's all folks! Thanks for waiting- hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Wind and Shade_


End file.
